Solo porque sí
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Nanami estaba cansada de que la besara únicamente para firmar su contrato.


**Disclaimer:** Kamisama Hajimemashita no me pertenece.

* * *

Solo porque sí

.

─Debo declinar─ le respondió lo más cortésmente que pudo.

─Y yo insisto─ le desafió─ y no aceptaré un _no_ por respuesta.

Y tras sostenerse la mirada por lo que le pareció una eternidad, Tomoe acabó por dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación, dándose por vencido, mientras que Suirou sonreía complacido y triunfante.

─Entonces haré que les preparen una habitación en el santuario─ anunció, dulcificando nuevamente su voz a aquella que conocían bien, y sonrió─. El hermano Jirou estará complacido de recibirlos─ dijo antes de marcharse con las manos escondidas en las mangas de su elegante kimono.

Ese último comentario no hizo otra cosa más que paralizarlo por un instante. Era precisamente por esa razón que el zorro había preferido marcharse lo antes posible, es más, tenía pensado irse la misma tarde en que recuperaron el alma del tercero jefe de los cuervos, y de no ser por la tozudez de Nanami y su sensación de culpabilidad, lo habría hecho. Pero había sido ciertamente imposible moverla de su sitio mientras lloraba incansablemente por las olas del hombre-mitad-cuervo-mitad-oso.

Pensó que, al menos, podía darle esa concesión, habían acordado irse cuando despertara, así Nanami estaría feliz y él podría marcharse de una buena vez de esa apestosa montaña llena de cuervos. ¡Pero no! Tenía que venir el idiota de Kurama y organizar una celebración para el hermano que lo traumatizó de niño, estropeando una vez más sus planes. Y si bien habrían podido tomar sus cosas y largarse inmediatamente después del Hanami, no contaba con que la humana a la que tenía por ama se emborrachara con la comida hasta no saber nada de ella misma.

¡Idiota! ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara, en primer lugar? Solo la había perdido de vista un segundo, y al siguiente, el oso-cuervo…

Se congeló en su sitio por un instante, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

 _No quisiera ver llorar a la mujer de la que me he enamorado… no podría soportarlo._

Las palabras de Jirou aún resonaban en su cabeza como dos tambores. Lo había oído fuerte y claro en aquella caverna repugnante.

No era un misterio para nadie el efecto que la humana causaba en los habitantes de la montaña, mucho menos para Jirou, quien, por algún _misterioso e inexplicable motivo,_ había quedado irremediablemente prendado de ella hasta el punto de decírselo a bocajarro.

Tomoe frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, olvidándose por completo de disimular su molestia al respecto. Tampoco es que le importara, nadie estaba en condiciones de fijarse, de todos modos. La fiesta había avanzado hasta tal punto en que la mayoría de los cuervos se habían retirado, motivados por el cansancio o la presencia de la mujer humana entre ellos, y los que quedaban –contándose entre ellos-, estaban lo suficientemente _entonados_ como para hacer la vista gorda al hecho de que Nanami siguiera ahí.

Resopló de forma audible, molesto. Luego suavizó su expresión al dirigirle la mirada de soslayo a su ama, quien dormía a un costado con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, _tan típico de ella,_ que Tomoe no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado.

─Tomoe~─ balbuceó ella entre sueños.

El aludido sonrió mientras la cargaba hacia la habitación que habían preparado para ella en el santuario, que estaba junto a la suya. _Cortesía de Jirou,_ quien había considerado que era _demasiado inapropiado_ que una chica pura e inocente durmiera con un hombre antes del matrimonio, por lo que no había encontrado nada mejor que preparar dos dormitorios distintos.

Gruñó. Tan solo pensar en el torpe hermano mayor del idiota de Kurama, le ponía de mal humor. ¡Y cómo no! Si había sido él, desde un principio, quien lo provocó, poniéndole las manos encima a Nanami, declarándosele y posteriormente…

 _Si quisieras quedarte aquí para siempre… no estaría mal._

Apretó los puños mientras cargaba a su señora hasta su futón antes de retirarse al suyo propio.

Había dicho que no le importaba que ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. No podía pretender obligar a los humanos, después de todo, su vida era demasiado corta como para ser restringidos. Pero por algún motivo, ahora ya no podía cree en esas palabras pronunciadas por sus propios labios. Al principio, no podía creer que eran menos que la verdad, pero ahora tenía la horrible sensación de que lo había dicho solamente de la boca para afuera, y se sorprendió a sí mismo esperando que lo que _ella quisiera_ fuera _quedarse con él._

Y por un momento lo creyó realmente así. Ella había querido quedarse en el santuario Mikague por decisión propia. Lo había preferido todo el tiempo por sobre todas las cosas; ella volvería, no había duda de ello, no…

─Jirou… tus alas son tan bonitas~─ volvió a balbucear ella entre sueños.

Tomoe abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y la indignación. ¿Había oído bien? Esto, sencillamente, tenía que ser mentira.

Y sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, la soltó, haciendo que la chica en sus brazos cayera sentada sobre el colchón, despertándola por el impacto.

─ ¡Tomoe!─ gritó ella con espanto al verse despertada con tan poca delicadeza─ ¿Qué sucede?

Miró a su alrededor, desorientada. Lo último que recordaba era hacer estado bajo el cerezo junto a Tomoe, y ahora estaba en una habitación en penumbras que no reconocía como suyo, ¿no era que volverían esa noche al templo? Pero por más que miraba hacia un lugar y otro, solo veía oscuridad de una habitación vacía y poco conocida.

Entonces Tomoe carraspeó, llamando la atención dispersa de su ama. Ella volteó el rostro, alarmada, sintiendo un leve mareo por causa de haber girado la cabeza de manera tan abrupta, haciéndola tambalear. El alcohol –por poco que éste haya sido- estaba haciendo efecto en el pequeño cuerpo de la pobre deidad de la tierra, eso era evidente para cualquiera.

Y de haber estado en cualquier otra situación, el zorro se habría compadecido de su joven señora y la habría dejado dormir. Pero no, porque de haber estado en otra situación, no habrían tenido que permanecer otra noche en el santuario de esos cuervos apestosos, no habría oído a Nanami balbucear el nombre de otro y, definitivamente, él estaría de mejor humor –y menos borracho, por qué no-. Por el contrario, aún si lo intentaba, no podía encontrarse más cabreado que en ese momento.

Quería desquitarse. _Lo necesitaba_. Y si para eso solo tenía a Nanami, pues entonces tendría que conformarse.

─Oh, Nanami; has despertado─ comentó, como si no hubiese tenido absolutamente nada que ver con eso─, dime, ¿has dormido bien?

─¿Dónde estamos?

─En el santuario. _Cortesía del buen Jirou_ ─ lo dijo con cierta sugestión en su tono, que ella pocas veces había oído antes en él─ ¿y bien? ¿Has soñado algo interesante?

Por alguna razón, su tono servicial y su mirada interesada sonaron lo suficientemente aterradores como para que ella sintiera la necesidad de echarse para atrás de manera inconsciente, a la defensiva.

Esto hizo que el sirviente frunciera el ceño, claramente enfadado.

Ella pareció pensarlo un segundo.

─N-no que yo recuerde─ respondió lo más casual que le permitió el nerviosismo.

─¿De verdad?─ se acercó a la chica de manera peligrosa, y ella volvió a echarse para atrás─, porque a mí me parece que si sonreías así mientras hablabas dormida, debes haber tenido un _muy buen sueño_ , ¿no te parece?

Momozono se sonrojó violentamente sin poder evitarlo. No sabía si se debía a la cercanía a la que su familiar había puesto su rostro del suyo propio, el tono intimidante y sugestivo con el que le hablaba o al hecho de haber estado hablando dormida. De entre todas esas opciones, su mente y su corazón escogieron la última.

─¿Ha-hablar dormida? _¿Yo?_ Debes estar imaginándote cosas, Tomoe─ rió nerviosamente sin poder detenerse.

Tomoe pensó que si por un momento le hubiese dado el beneficio de la duda, ésta se habría esfumado en ese preciso instante.

─Oh, entonces supongo que sí lo imaginé─ volvió a comentar Tomoe, más al aire que para alguien más─, ya sabes, tanto tiempo aquí debe estar haciendo que los cuervos se me peguen en los pensamientos. Estar tan cerca de Jirou debe estarme afectando.

Entonces Nanami palideció de golpe, provocándole un sudor frío que le recorrió el cuerpo enero en un segundo. Se sentía fatal. De pronto los oídos de le taparon, haciendo que perdiera la estabilidad.

─Aunque…claro, eso sería ilógico, pues no he sido yo quien se ha perdido con él entre las ramas del cerezo, sino tú.

Tomoe tenía el gesto fruncido en una extraña mueca que a la chica le dio escalofríos. Si no lo conociera, y por el uso de ese tono casual y desenfadado que él usó en esa frasecilla, Nanami hubiera jurado de rodillas que su familiar le estaba reprochando _algo_. Y en ese _algo_ , tenía la impresión, tenía que ver con el hermano mayor de Kurama.

─Tomoe…─volvió a echarse para atrás ante el nuevo acercamiento del hombre, pero intentando verse lo más segura de sí misma que pudo. Pero el mareo y el temor le jugaron en contra cuando le hicieron perder el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas sobre el futón. Tomoe no tardó en colocársele encima como medio de presión.

─Entonces… ¿es cierto?─ su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo propio, que la humana creyó por un momento quedarse sin aire. La miró fijamente a los ojos─ ¿Jirou te ha pedido que te quedes?

Momozono enrojeció.

─¿Estabas espiándonos?─ de pronto, todo el temor de la deidad de convirtió en indignación y se irguió lo suficiente como para plantarle cara y que el demonio tuviera que retroceder un par de centímetros.

Pero él no se amilanó. Por el contrario, volvió a acercarse.

─De donde yo vengo, eso es una confesión.

─Y de donde yo vengo, no se espían las conversaciones ajenas.

─No tendría que haberte seguido si me hubieras dicho a dónde ibas, en primer lugar.

─¡No fue mi culpa!─ le rebatió─ Fue Jirou quien le llevó al árbol─ pero inmediatamente después, se llevó las manos a la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Si bien era cierto que no había sido ella quien _se fugó_ por cuenta propia, tampoco era menos cierto que sí se sentía avergonzada de la situación. Jirou se le había declarado, después de todo. Dos veces, para ser más precisos. Y a ella, entre la impresión y la culpa de haber sido la causante de sus heridas, se había quedado en casa de Suirou, aguardando por su recuperación, y considerando la fiesta del Hanami, no había tenido estómago ni corazón para negarse a su petición.

─Y si te ha llevado por la fuerza, ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¡Para eso soy tu familiar!─ volvió a recriminarle con fuerza.

Momozono pareció congelarse en ese instante. Abrió los ojos, impresionada, y sintió cómo la sangre comenzó a subírsele a las orejas. Sus palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y ahí murieron sin remedio. Desvió la vista, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada al zorro demoníaco que le tenía prisionera en su propia cama. Sus ojos violáceos eran demandantes e inclementes. Relajó su postura, derrotada.

Ante esto, Tomoe no pudo más que desfigurar el rostro en una mueca que fluctuaba entre la sorpresa y el horror. Abrió los ojos inconscientemente y sus labios se convirtieron en una sola línea recta.

Nanami permaneció en silencio. No importaba realmente, no había falta que dijera nada. Su silencio era lo único que necesitaba Tomoe para llegar a su respuesta. Muy en su interior, sintió que algo le dolía.

─ ¿Te gusta?─ alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz. Ante el silencio se su interlocutora, perdió la paciencia─. Respóndeme, Nanami, ¿te gusta?

Afianzó el agarre sobre sus hombros y la empujó hasta que su espalda estuvo por completo sobre el futón. Sus manos temblaban, y a la chica le costó trabajo recordar alguna ocasión en que le hubiese visto así de perturbado. Sin éxito.

Sin embargo, la humana no se amilanó, y tendida en el colchón, con los brazos siendo sujetados por las fuertes garras de un zorro salvaje totalmente fuera de sus cabales, una ola de calor se apoderó de su pecho, llenándola de un fuego que le impidió someterse.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme tal cosa?─ le espetó enfadada─ ¿Tienes el descaro de venir y exigirme que te diga algo como eso? ¿Qué rayos te importa, de todos modos, quién me gusta o deje de gustarme? Hasta donde yo sé, el haber sido rechazada por ti dos veces me da el derecho de decidir quién me interesa, y si Jirou fuera esa persona, a ti no debería importarte un bledo.

Y tras eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y sus hombros a temblar, presa del aluvión de emociones que la embargaron en ese minuto. Tener que recordar sus anteriores rechazos, efectuados por la misma persona que ahora tenía sobre ella, le dolía. Le dolía horrores. Y más aún cuando él _, precisamente él_ , le increpaba sobre su nuevo interés amoroso.

¡Idiota! Una y mil veces idiota. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que la única razón por la que no le había respondido al fornido hombre con alas, era porque _no podía_? Y que a pesar de sus desahucios amorosos, al único al que amaba era a él y solamente a él.

No podía rechazarlo así, sin más. Nanami sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazada –también dos veces-, y era una abrumadora y dolorosa sensación que no era capaz de causarle a otro. Simplemente no podía.

Por su parte, a Tomoe le costó varios minutos reaccionar. Relajó su postura, quitando su peso de encima de su señora, perplejo. No era por el hecho de que Nanami le levantara la voz, tampoco por el contenido de sus palabras; era la sumatoria de ambas cosas, y a eso le añadía el peso de las abundantes lágrimas que caían de los ojos pardos de la chica, que a esas alturas ya le parecían cristalinos por el reflejo del agua salada que empapaba su rostro.

Una vez se hubo retirado de encima de ella, se sentó a su lado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando serenarse. Solo entonces la deidad pudo llevarse las suyas propias a la cara, en un vano intento por esconder sus lágrimas. Pero lo único que consiguió fue llorar aún más copiosamente.

A Tomoe le dolió el pecho, y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a dicho lugar, intentando calmar la molestia. Pero éste no se iba.

Claro. _Él la había rechazado_. Dos veces. Lo había hecho convencido de que eso era lo mejor y de que prefería morir antes de aceptar el amor de un humano. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan molesto? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Nanami aceptara el amor de otro hombre? Ella no dejaría de ser una deidad por eso, y seguiría siendo su ama. Pero lo que le pasaba a él iba más allá de eso.

El sonido del llanto y el ligero movimiento de su diminuto cuerpo al hipar lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Se volteó con rapidez y con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz de invertir, tomó a la humana por los hombros y la acogió entre sus brazos, acunándolo y dejando que llorase a gusto.

─Lo siento, Nanami─ le susurró con voz ronca─. No llores, por favor─ le acarició la cabeza con cuidado─. Prometo que no interferiré. Que no volveré a entrometerme. Y si lo que deseas es quedarte con él, yo…

─¡No!─ lo detuvo ella, colgándose de su cuello y escondiendo el rostro en su hombro─ Jirou no me gusta, lo aprecio mucho, pero no es él quien me gusta─ lloró. Tomoe no pudo evitar mirarla de soslayo─ el único al que amo ere tú, Tomoe. Estoy _cansada_ de que me beses solo porque hay algún contrato que firmar. Pero me has rechazado una y otra vez, y no me quedó otra opción que guardármelo para no salir herida.

Al hombre le dio un vuelco el corazón.

─Na-Nanami, yo…─intentó decir algo, pero toda conexión entre su cerebro y su lengua había sido interrumpida.

─Jirou es una persona buena, amable y cariñosa; y es la primera vez que se me declaran. No sé cómo hacerlo sin romperle el corazón; no se lo merece─ y tras eso, se echó a llorar sin remedio, mojando el hermoso kimono del demonio en el proceso.

El hombre la abrazó en respuesta, incapaz de hacer algo más.

─¿Es eso cierto?─ preguntó con cautela, no queriendo decir algo inadecuado, y solo ligeramente esperanzado. Su corazón latía a un ritmo que a él le pareció excesivo, y si no supiera con certeza de que eso era prácticamente imposible, hubiera pensar que moriría de un infarto.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo esperando que la respuesta fuera _sí._

Entonces la castaña asintió contra su hombro, y él se congeló. ¿Lo habría imaginado?

─Lo sabes de sobra─ su voz se vio amortiguada por el cuerpo del demonio.

Sin advertir realmente cómo o en qué momento, Nanami se vio a sí misma con el rostro frente al de su hermoso y amado familiar, quien la miraba con sus ojos violáceos cargados de emoción sólida y tangible. Por un instante se quedó sin respiración.

Ese momento parecía querer durar para siempre. Pero el silencio fue roto por el tímido murmullo de la voz de la deidad de la tierra.

─Tomoe─ lo llamó, esbozando una sonrisa que a él se le antojó irresistible─, yo te quiero.

Él, como única respuesta posible, sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

─Yo también te quiero─ y la besó. Ahora sí, sólo porque sí.

.

* * *

 **Tengo que asumir que soy una gran fan de Jirou, _necesitaba_ escribir alguna escena de esta parte de la historia que lo involucrara, entiéndanme.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció? Soy nueva en este fandom, pero he leído lo suficiente como para querer aportar un granito de arena. La verdad es que hay poquito material y pensé que eso no podía seguir así. Esta la escribí hace un tiempo, durante el verano, para ser más exacta, cuando aún leía esta parte del Manga. A mí me gustó, me parece el colmo, _enserio,_ que ella nunca le hubiese recriminado más abiertamente el que él la hubiese rechazado, pero que aún así se diese el lujo de tenerle celos, además, ¿soy la única a la que le molesta que solo la besara cuando tuviese que firmar el contrato de familiar? No, me parece INCONCEBIBLE, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.**

 **Por favor, díganme qué les pareció. Estaré muy agradecida.**


End file.
